Getting High with Love
by Clydelle Eucharistia
Summary: Held & Icomplete - Mokuba is tired of he's brother's cold nature. So he tries to put drugs on his coffee. Well, we all know what drug does, riiiight? Seto
1. Default Chapter

Yami: Great..great!!! Another SetoXSerenity fics..

Seto: But I look like a moron here...

Serenity: I think its cute!

Clyde: Okay...Mokuba is tired of he's brother's cold heart, so he wants to know what will happen if he puts a LITTLE (meaning a LOT) of drugs on he's bro's coffee...well..let's find out..

############Kaiba Mansion##########

Mokuba's POV 

I was tired of my brother's lame life. All he does is work, work, work, oh and I forgot, MORE WORK! See? Isn't it fascinating. A dream life full of work and papers and a lot of coffee to keep him awake. "Yupp, I guess that's my brother's dream life. But me? I get tired of it. He barely has time for me or time to even eat."

I plopped on my bed and turned on my laptop. I was in 7th grade right now and there was a site my friend gave me. I checked it out but as soon as I read the details, I knew it was drugs. I have no intention of using one, but reading the details gave me an idea.

Details:

Cocaine can make you hyper

"Hyper? Seto? God if only I can see that...NEXT!"

Cocaine can make you jumpy

"What a moron, that's the same as hyper!"

Cocaine can make you high

"Oh right...Seto's already 'high' and addicted to his computer. Maybe he'll build a wife."

Cocaine can actually make you feel drunk

"Yea right..Seto's drunk with coffee...."

And last, Cocaine can actually make you be huggable

"Hahahah! I need to see that. Seto hugging a girl."

I sighed at the details I read, it was nothing but a moronic crap teenagers do to suck their boredom and rub it in other's face. Even I can see the same meanings of it. I placed my head above my laptop and read the last detail....

And so my great idea began....

###Next Morning###

I ran down the stairs and jumped towards the stair rails while sliding off to the kitchen. Seto glared at me as I slumped back and sat on the chair. A few silence before the platter of bagels, waffles, and pancakes were served.

"Wow yummy!!!" I shouted sarcastically as I received another glare from Seto. "What? I was just happy.."

Seto forcefully grunted and returned to typing on his laptop. Yes, his every day breakfast, his laptop. I stared at him while eating as the Serenity placed a coffee near him. Yea, Serenity was working with us now! And she's wonderful, only that if Seto wouldn't treat her like garbage.

"Greaaaat! Coffeeeee! Wow!" I complimented as Seto glared at me for the third time. 'Damn!'

"Are you mocking me, Mokuba?" he asked, his eyes looking at mines.

I just sighed and played with my syrup, and replied. "Nope!" I said with confidence as Seto gave a short nod and got back from his daily typing.

"I'm ridiculing you." I continued as I heard Serenity giggle over the corner. Seto shifted his gaze towards her and gave a deadly look.

"Anything funny?" he asked, his voice hoarse and full of strictness.

Serenity flinched and stood straight while shaking her head, "No, No, I'm sorry Master."

I rolled my eyes and sang the "kill Barney song. I forgot to mention that Serenity always calls Seto "Master" cause Seto told her she was a trash. And well...Serenity never fought back instead she cried in my arms. Yea, I know, Seto's a meanie.

"I hate u! U hate me!" I shouted and kicked my foot back and forth.

"Mokuba!" Seto shouted, standing up from his chair. "Be quiet!"

"Im singing!"

Growling in defeat, my brother took his seat and grabbed the small muffins while tugging them in his ear.

"Greaaat earplugs..." I continued singing and I know Seto can hear me. "I hate u! U hate me! Let's get along and kill Barney with a big shot gun! Barney lying on the floor!!!!! No more purple DINOSAURRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!"

"MOKUBA!!!!" At that time he shouted at me, I knew he was ANGRY. So I shut my big mouth and continued to eat.

"Good thing I didn't play with the basket balls..." I mumbled, barely a whisper. As I tilted my head, Seto looked at me with that freakish Australian look.

"What?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"Mokuba, you're a sick kid...."

I had no hell of idea of what he was talking about, but I heard a whisper at the back of me. "Mokie..Master only heard the word 'balls' on what you whispered." Serenity giggled and laid back as I turned red.

"Great! Now my brother thinks I'm a pervert!" I screamed as I slammed my bag, "Im going to school!!!"

Its been 10 minutes that im in the limo, alone, without any driver or crap. I jumped out and walked in of the mansion again. I faced the guard, and shouted. "You know who im with In the car right now?" I asked, a little calm by now.

Moronic little drivers thought It was a joke where they have to answer stupid questions. "I give up Master Mokuba, who?" he asked as I growled.

"No one! Now get your lazy butt over there and drive me to school!!!"

I reached the class late, and as I sat down, my classmate tagged me. "Have you seen the site?"

"Yea..i saw cocaine.." I replied. My eyes widened as I remember what I did yesterday. "Oh crap Seto drank the coffee with the cocaine.."

###end###

clyde: boring?

clyde007: delete? continue?


	2. My Bro has Cracked up

clyde: hmmm..havent update for sum time now..

clyde007: im soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo soooooooooorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy!!!

clyde: . yea, sorry 2!!! well..kinda busy wid skul work, mall, u know...stuff

clyde007: I present to u chapter 2!!!!!

clyde: it'll be short..sorry...

clyde: lol, glad u liked it.

clyde007: so I present u..chapter 2!!!

clyde: oh yeaaaa...I'll try to clean things up. Serenity was there in their mansion because she applied for work just a month ago. So now she's a little NURSE in the house..i'll change maid into nurse..ok?

####Chap:2-Cocaine is affecting!!####

"Sir Kaiba," the driver started as he stopped the limo in front of Kaiba Corp., "Were already here."

There was a silence. The driver shivered, he knew silence was something the CEO was good at. And it meant he did something wrong. He cleared his throat.

"Mr.Kaiba..Sir..were here..." he said, a slight shiver in his voice.

Kaiba blinked and looked up at the toy factory beside them. "What is that?" he asked, pointing at the stuffed plushie, Pikachu.

Raising an eyebrow, the driver answered quickly. "An annoying little stuffed rat or non-animal like stuffed toy, Sir!"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and smacked the driver in the head. "Annoying???? A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G-??????? Its cute! I'll get Mokuba one!"

The driver stared at the CEO but he only became aggressive. "I said go get one now!"

"Yes Sir!!!" the driver choked as he ran like a penguin. Kaiba giggled, as his eyes widened.

"What..the..fuk..." he whispered, his hands over his mouth. "Did I just...giggle?..."

45 seconds past as the driver went back to the limo. Kaiba glared at him and leaned forward. "What the hell is that thing????!!!!"

The driver gulped, "You...said..you wanted a pikachu..." he replied. His voice shaky.

"How cute!!!!" Kaiba stumbled as he cuddled it with joy. Now the driver thinks he's completely...cracked up.

"I order you to buy a Pikachu costume! and..hehehe...Mokuba will be my little pikachu.." he whispered evilly as the Driver ran out of the car.

"Hey!! Where are you going?!!!"

"My master has finally cracked up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kaiba blinked and got out of the limo. He headed towards the store and got out with a bag full of Pikachu costume that fitted him well...

3 hours later.....

Mokubar an out of school and waited at the front gate as his brother's limo arrived. He gulped and waved heavily. 'Im dead..' he whispered to himself, 'Seto drank cocaine..'

Closing his eyes, Mokuba didn't want to see Seto come out of the limo door because he knew he was gonna be angry."

"HELLOOOOO!!!" a squeaky high pitched voice greeted as Mokuba opened his eyes.

A large Pikachu man was standing infront of him...waving like an idiot...carring a small pikachu costume...and the worst thing. The large ass pikachu was looking at him...

"Hey!!!" he said as Mokuba blinked.

"UH...BYE!!!!"

"Mokie!!!"

"Mokie?...You..You...cant be...SETO??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!"

The large pikachu nodded and gave a goofy smile. "Yupp yupp, Seto! That's me!!!"

Mokuba stared...stared....and finally...stared....

"Oh god...oh my...oh ra..my brother's finnaly cracked up..."

####OWARI###

Clyde007: Next chappie Seto would make a SERIOUS move on Serenity. but its bcuz of Cocaine

Clyde: sorry if seto looked like an idiot here. I just cant resist!!!!


	3. CHAP 3 YEAH!

Clyde : ive been on hiatus for ...what?..how many months./..omg,

clyde007: im..speechless...

Clyde: gomen..gomen..GOMEEN! . !

Confession, Confusion, and...Condom? lol!

Mokuba blinked, once, twice, thrice, and tahts it. He smiled and then cried. "SETO! what the hell happened!" the boy screamed as the older Kaiba looked at him with confusion. "OMG..wat have i done...cofee...cofeee...what did i put on teh coffee!"

Seto stood there, dumbfounded. He muttered incoherently and gazed up at the mirror above him. A smirk crept on his lips, then suddenly he whispered, "Mokuba.." Kaiba took of the costume, "w-..what..WHAT THE HELL IS THIS !" The noise just became louder every minute the CEO screamed at the troubled kid. He was innocent of some sort that Mokuba didnt do anything at all to make Kaiba go..crazy?..or so he thinks..

"SETO!" Mokuba screamed, "Calm..down.."

The CEO sighed, dropped the costume down, and sat on teh floor. "Okay, explain."

The young one sighed..inhaled..exhaled..inhaled...exhaled...inhaled...exhaled..(is that how u spell it?)

Kaiba grew impatient, "U BETTER STOP BREATHING!"

"WELL WHAT THE HELL DO U WANT ME TO DO! I CANT LIVE WITHOUT BREATHING!" he shouted back.

They glared at each otehr for about a minute until both of em gave up. "Fine," Kaiba murmured, "Go ahead and tell me."

Mokuba smiled and cleared hsi throat. "Okay big bro, here's how it goes. Okay, you're like a really REALLY really dull person right?"

"Wrong." He came back.

"Just agree.."

"Fine.."

Mokuba sighed, "And so u have no girlfriend cuz of who knows reason probably your dull, or ugly..or just both! right?"

"Wrong."

"..Nii-cahn..."

"Alright!"

"Okay..so now your dull and really weird and you probably have some weird..uh.. disfunction on your jaws cause you never smile.."

Seto raised an eyebrow, "I do not."

"whatever," replied the young Kaiba. "Anyway...also probably yugi's gang thinks your weird cause you use to have green hair..i wonder if mom liked vegetbales taht much..uh yeah. so then now you have brown hair..cause you dyed it..right?"

"W-R-O-N-G!"

"SETO!" Mokuba shouted.

"Hey! You know what!" Seto stood up, "How much you wanna bet that i can get a girl...and confess about my love to her?"

The young Kaiba twitched..blinked, exhaled, smiled, and laughed. "Oh god almighty you've replaced my bro with a koo-koo head!" Mokuba continued to laugh, but as soon as he saw Seto's serious expression, he smirked.

Mokuba took something out of his pocket and said, "VEry well big brother..i'll bet an egyptian god card!"

"WHAT! How'd u get that!" Surprised, Seto tried to snatch the card away, but he failed.

He looked up, "Uhhh...oh yeah i was going through Yugi's stuff and i saw it. Heh! I couldn't resist but take it!..i also found a condom...anyway! back t teh topic!" Mokuba faced a warm big smile. "So whatta 'bout it big bro?"

Seto scoffed, "Easy get!" But before he agreed to mokuba's terms, he eyed him carefully. "Im not stupid, what else do you plan?"

"Well...you cant just confess to any girl...you have to confess to..."

"To?"..

Mokie chuckled, "To Serenity Wheeler..."

OWARI

Clyde : hope y a liked it..oh yeah...i said Seto would confess at this chapter..turns out he didnt..so sorry..but i swear the next he will confess..AND I WILL UPDATE! i'll also update the vamp fic! bye!


	4. Confession

**Clyde:** Awww...u guys have been so cool! i mean, eve ntho i went on hiatus. some of u still reviewed thank u sooo much! bowbow

So yeah, the thing is im gonna make this chapter good so thats just fair isnt it! hehehe oh yeah..man! i gotta find a doujinshi

of seto and serenity..grrrr! ...and in this chapter. u mite c "that" as "taht" and "you" as "u" and a lot more spelling errors bcuz im

in a hurry. sorry!

The people who gave reviews the last chappie

**RiterAnonymous :** Hehehehe! Thanks for always giving me compliments and reading my fanfics! ur real cool! and ur a cool writer too ..! hehehehe!

lmao and ur story was so funny!

**Nkitty29 :** lol uve been reading my fanfic a lot too! and i thank for that1! THANK U SOO MUCH! hehehe !

**SugarKaneLuvsU and ladymiboshi:** well this is the first time i saw u but thank u for reading and reviewing! i really appreciate it!

**lilxangelxsweetz**: lol well..here i am! updating hehehe thanks a bunch for reviewing and reading

**SaiyanGirl**: lol yeah. thanks thanks a bunch! i think taht you've been reading almost all of my fanfics too! ahaha! thank u thank u1! i should take sum time and reall all of urs too! ehheheeh!

**JMeg**: yupp..Kaiba got moodswings! lol and its all bcuz of lil mokuba! ebil ebil mokie! hehehehe thanks for reviewing!

**svakee2000**: lol THE god card. hehehe u know marik's god card ; hehehe yeah. but we better make serenity shocked in this confession ;

**xXRoseGoddess874Xx**: yupp i checked out ur fics! and their cool! hehehehe yeah well..updated!

* * *

$$$$$$$$$$$$$Chapter4 : My Confession$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

* * *

Kaiba grunted as he faced the smaller Kaiba. There was silence between the two, and neither Seto nor mokuba turned their gaze off each other. A sigh came out of the CEO's mouth. "Why her?" he asked, his arms folded across his chest while he was leaning against the doorway of his room.

Mokuba blinked. "Because," he started, "She's the only i could think that you would be interested in."

Kaiba almost let out a laugh but he didnt. He thought Mokuba was joking, but as he looked closely at him he knew the moment that he was serious. He didnt know what was coming over his bro's mind, but he didnt like his ideas. Kaiba flickered his thumb and thought deeply. Then finally he broke the silence.

"Im not interested in a maid," he spoke, firmness in hsi voice. "A wheeler, a maid, nor any of Yugi Motou's friends."

The little boy sat down the hair and rested his arms over his chin. _'Well, i have to give him the lecture chart_.' Mokuba thought.

"Okay nii-sama." he said, "Do yo uwant the card or not?"

Kaiba glared.

Mokuba stared.

Kaiba glared.

Mokuba stared.

"Dammit Mokuba!" he cursed.

Mokuba le tout a chuckle, "Well look at this big brother." He pointed his finger and gave the 'tsk tsk tsk' wave. "Would ya rather go out with Mai?"

Kaiba looked at him, "Not desperate."

Mokuba smirked, "Ishizu?"

"She smells like an aegyptian's armpit."

Mokuba stared, "Uh..Tea?"

Silence...

"Where's the Wheeler?"

"Thought so!" Mokuba jumped out of his chair and slammed the door open. "Kitchen!"

Kaiba groaned and grumpily. "I still have to make a plan on how to lure her into a trap." The CEO had an assuring look like the one's he had when he's fighting against Yugi.

"Nii-sama," the blue haired Kaiba whispered, "She likes poetry.."

Kaiba blinked, "So?"

Mokuba blinked, "Your a dumbass huh/.?"

Kaiba glared, "Jackass."

Mokuba glaredm "Dateless."

So...after hours of bickering...Seto somehow got sent to hsi room, and so did Mokuba.

* * *

**$$Seto's Room$$

* * *

**

_'I gotta make a poem for tha tWheeler girl..in exchange for a God card?' _Kaiba thought, _'Sounds easy..'_

Seto grabbed a piece of paper and started writing a letter.

_Dear Wheeler,_

_I command you to see me today at the cafe' during lunch. I have some important matters to talk with you. You better show up cuz if u dont you would pay dearly. As u might think taht this is a threat it is not. This is a love letter. And i demand for you to be love struck because this is romantic. And now a poem for you._

_Poem number one. _

_Serenity_

_Of loving beauty you float with grace_

_If only you could hide your face_

_Kind, intelligent, loving, hot_

_I just described what you are not _

_I want to feel your sweet embrace_

_But don't take that paper bag off your face_

_I love your smile, face and eyes_

_Damn, I'm good at telling lies _

_I see your face when i am dreaming_

_Thats why i always wake up screaming _

_My love, you take my breath away_

_What did you step in to smell that way ?_

_My feelings for you have no words to tell_

_Except for maybe "go to hell."_

_I demand u will love tis poem and thank me because it took me time to write this just for u._

_-Seto Kaiba-_

Seto smirked to himself, "Damn..i should add a little more."

_Ps._

_Roses r red_

_Violets r blue_

_God made me hot_

_Wat da hell happened to u?_

_"Ah yes i am good." _The CEO complimented himself.

* * *

**$$The next day$$

* * *

**

"Mokuba i wrote her a nice letter." Kaiba said as he knocked on Mokuba's door, "Mokuba."

The smaller Kaiba grabbed the letter off his hand and scanned through it quickly.

Silence.

"Is it so good your speechless, mokuba?" Seto asked calmly, coldness still in his voice.

A loud noise with banging and shouting was heard from upstairs. Serenity clasped her gentle hands and quickly ran upstairs to see what was going on. She stopped and widened her eyes as she saw the two Kaiba brothers bickering.

"M-Mr.Kaiba!" She said, concern in her voice. "Please allo-"

Before she could say another word, Seto stuffed a piece of paper in her face. Serenity gently took it as Mokuba screamed in horror. But to no avail, he was too late to warn her. Mokuba's eyes widened as Serenity scanned through the letter. Tears where forming in her eyes as Kaiba stared at her with no emotion at all.

Serenity clasped the paper and crumpled it gently. She look at Kaiba with teary eyes and a hurt feeling. The great CEO was shot out by this look.

"uh.." Mokuba wanted to say something but couldnt find words to say.

"Wheeler?" Kaiba spoke, his voice still the same. "Wha the hell?"

Serenity quickly straigntened her unfirom and ran downstairs. "I-Im sorry!" she said in a very hurt tone, her vocie shaking as tears fell down from her eyes.

_'Why does he hate me so much?..' _Serenity told herself. Never has she been told cruel words before. She knew Kaiba was cold, but she never thought taht he would hurt her feelings, nonetheless she didnt even do anything.

Kaiba keenly watched her run out of his mansion.

_'The hell?..'_ he slapped himself mentally, "What teh fuck was that?"

"..Big..Brother!" Mokuba came running down the stairs and exited through the door leaving a stunned Kaiba behind.

Kaiba gave a sigh and stood off from his current position. He blinked, his face still no emotion. Kaiba didnt get what was happening. She gave Serenity a poem, she read it, then she ended up running out and crying. What was taht all about? But no matter how smart he was, he was still stupid with girls.

"I guess.." he whispered to himself, "I hurt her feelings."

Sudden guilt quickly ran up to the CEO. Kaiba froze. _Why did he feel guilty? It's not like he did something that he will regret. It's not like he cared for what the girl was feeling. It's not like he felt anything for her. Right? _

"Shit."

Quckly he grabbed his coat and headed for the mansion's door. He ran and tried to look for Serenity, even though he had no idea where he was. He just kept running and running until he bumped into Mokuba. The Kaiba brothers looked at each other with plain annoyance. Each of them glaring daggers at each other.

"What?" Kaiba muttered, his eyes laying down below at Mokuba.

The younger Kaiba let out a growl, "Seto! She never did anything to hurt you! What the fuck was that!"

Seto keened his eyes as soon as he heard the younger one cursed. Mokuba looked at him as if he didnt know what he just said.

"Since when did u curse?" he asked.

Mokuba gulped, "Th-that's..thats not the point!" he screamed.

Kaiba sighed, once more. "Your right..go back, i'll find her." He said, his voice soft. Mokuba's eyes widened a bit. He couldnt believe Seto would do that. A smile played on his face as he waved a good luck to Kaiba. "What have i gotten myself into..."

* * *

+...+

* * *

Serenity wiped the tears off her face and clenched her clothes tightl. "Kaiba-sama..." she whispered, her voice shaking. Joey always told her stories about Kaiba. He was a jerk, a snob, a cruel bastard who doesnt care about anyone. Serenity didn't really believed it, not because she was protecting Kaiba, but just that she never thought that a person like tah twould exist.

"..Well," she started, her voice gently turning back to normal, "I guess there is a perso-"

Before she could finish her sentence, footsteps ran along in her direction. Quickly, Serenity stood up and looked at the figure. Her eyes brightened as she saw Kaiba, yet her heart ached to remember how she was treated.

"Kaiba..sama." She whispered, her hands covering her lips.

Kaiba titlted his head to another direction. "Go back to the mansion Wheeler, it's not safe here." He said, his dont-care attitude not wavering.

Serenity lowered her head. _'So..he didnt come to apologize..but..he's worried.' _she didnt know how to feel. Happy or Sad.

A sigh crept through Kaiba again as he walked slowly to her direction. He sat at the bench where she was sitting, and there he looked at her. Their eyes met as Serenity was just lost at his deep crystal blue eyes. Kaiba close his eyes and faced the other direction.

"Im sorry." he said, his voice still the same. "Sorry..if i made you feel bad."

Serenit blinked, then smiled slowly. "Thank you.." Kaiba looked at her direction. Serenity's eyes were crystal green like gems sparkling in the moonlight, her lips pink and rich, and his smooth delicate hair ran through her shoulders. "Thank you, for apologizing.." And in one last time she smiled again.

Kaiba gulped, "Dont expect me to be soft just because i said sorry. It's all Mokuba's doing." He then stood up and placed his hands on his pockets.

Serenity nodded and cheerfully looked up at the moon, her reflection clearly lighting up.

"One more thing, Wheeler." Kaiba said, his body shivering and his eyes looking down.

Serenity blinked and looked at him with questioning eyes. "Yes?" she said gently as starnds of her hair moved freely with the wind. She pulled them back behind her ear and she stared for a moment at the silent CEO. "Ka-Kai-"

"Will you go out with me?" Kaiba tilted his head to her direction.

_'OMIGAWD! I JUST SAID IT!'_ He was screaming silently within, but he dare not let her see it. '_AAAH! SAY YES...w8..NO! SAY NO!..NO NO! SAy YES! OH DAMMIT!'_

Serenity's eyes were wide. She was in deep shock. She just stared at Kaiba for the longest time that seemed like forever.

"I-" she whispered.

_'Say yes Serenity!'_

"Well..Kaiba-sama..I-"

_'Wait..no! Say no Wheeler!'_

"My answer is..-"

_'AAAH!'_

"I-"

* * *

.."I WILL CONTINUE THE STOREY ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!"...

uhm..sorry...cliffie! . ...

**Clyde:** please review..m begging u! REVIEW!..m practically beggin OO!


End file.
